


Secret Relationship #3

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [12]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Famous, Human AU, Rock Star, Secret Relationship, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Secret relationship one person is famous the other isn't and wants to stay out of the limelight.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Relationship #3

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Secret relationship one person is famous the other isn't and wants to stay out of the limelight.

Marianne waved at the crowd, yelling into the microphone, “Good night and thank you, everyone!” 

She ran off the stage, exhausted and sweaty. God, she needed a shower after that concert. Dawn was waving at her sister and grabbed her, linking their arms together. 

“That was amazing, Marianne!” 

She grinned at her sister. “Thanks, you should have come out and sung a duet with me.” 

Dawn made a face. “Maybe next time.” 

They got to the dressing room and Dawn stopped as Marianne opened the door. She turned to look at her sister with a quizzical look. “What's up? Aren't you coming in?” 

Dawn grinned at her sister. “Well... someone arrived while you were singing.” 

Marianne's eyes lit up as she whispered. “He made it?!” 

Dawn nodded, giggling. “Go on—he's waiting for you inside.” 

Marianne's smile was radiant as she pushed into her dressing room. There, sitting on one of the couches, leaning back with an arm draped across the back of it and reading a book, was Bog. He looked up as she walked in, his glasses at the tip of his nose, looking so adorable. He smiled when he saw her and stood. She threw herself into his arms and he grabbed her, lifting her easily off her feet. She hugged him so hard it was a miracle he could breathe. “I didn't think you were going to make it!” She laid her chin against his chest to look up at him. He smiled again showing those sexy, crooked teeth of his and his blue eyes gazed at her with such love. 

“And miss being with you? Never.” 

She purred. “Say it again. I adore your accent.” 

Bog chuckled deep in his chest. “I love you.” 

Marianne grinned. “Oh, that one is even better.” 

He pulled her up off her feet kissing her, his tongue making its way into her mouth. She groaned softly as she tasted cigarettes, spices and him. The kiss was just beginning to become more heated when she heard voices outside her dressing room door. Bog heard them too as he placed her back on her feet. It was her manager, Roland. “You should hide!” She pulled away and started to shove him. Bog narrowed his eyes at the door as if he could see Roland behind it. “Fine. But if he tries anything, I am going to kill him.” 

Marianne quirked her lips at him, clearly enjoying him wanting to kill her manager. “Don't worry. I've managed to keep him away. I keep trying to convince my Dad to let me him fire him, but you know how Dad is.” She was shoving him into the bathroom as Bog snarled, “Aye, I know how your Dad is.” She stole one more kiss and shoved his glasses up his nose before shutting the bathroom door just as Roland breezed in. 

“Fuck it, Roland!! You're suppose to knock!” 

Roland smiled that Hollywood smile of his, brushing aside her concerns with a gesture. He had actually been worse since she broke off their engagement, months and months ago. She had wanted to dump him as her manager too at the time, but her father had talked her into keeping him. If he wasn't so fucking good at his job and didn't have her father's ear, she would have gotten rid of him ages ago. She ground her teeth putting her hands on her hips. “What do you want Roland? I want to take a shower and head to the hotel.” 

Roland plopped down on the couch, draping his arms across the back of it. “Come on, Buttercup, come sit down with me! That was a fantastic show tonight. Really Wowed the crowd!” 

She folded her arms over her chest, refusing to sit down. “Roland, look, I'm tired. So away.” Roland stood up,.“Fine, fine, but one of these days Buttercup you are going to have to forgive me and take me back. We were perfect together.” 

Marianne scowled. “Never Roland.” 

He just gave her a smile as he left. “You keep telling yourself that, my little princess.” 

After he left, Marianne grabbed a chair and shoved the back of it under the dressing room door handle. She went to the bathroom, flinging the door open to see Bog standing there waiting patiently though he did look mad enough to spit nails. 

“Where were we?” She grinned. Bog pulled her closed, muttering. “I hate that guy.” 

Marianne started to kiss his chest, feeling his warmth through the t-shirt. “If you would just let me tell everyone about us...” 

Bog ran his fingers through her hair. “Remember, we agreed it would not be good for either of us.” 

he made a face. “I know, but I am getting to where I don't care. I want everyone to know I'm in love. Especially Roland.” 

Bog laughed. “Soon, I promise.” He tilted her face up and gave her one of those wonderful toe-curling kisses. “Want me to take a shower with you?” 

Marianne giggled. “Oh, yes.” 

Bog smiled a very slow, wickedly delicious smile as he stepped back and pulled off his t-shirt. “Well, what are you waiting for, miss rock star?”


End file.
